


Three's A Crowd

by Douglas Silver (crabtreedoug2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtreedoug2017/pseuds/Douglas%20Silver





	

Andy pushed the door of the art classroom open, holding the door for Josiah and Mariah, who were coming in just behind him. They both muttered an uncaring “Thanks” and then moved on, and he made sure there was nobody else in line before letting the door shut behind himself. He went to his table and slammed the tupperware in his hands harshly against the table, making Spencer, Celine, and Alaysia all jolt in surprise.

“I made muffins.” He declared, pulling the lid off of the container to reveal delicious smelling cinnamon muffins.

“Oh god i want one,” Spencer laughed weakly, reaching for the container.

“I didn’t open the box for no reason, dipshit.” Andy huffed, pushing it towards him.

“Then i’ll just take them all” He smiled

“You can have one.” Andy stuck his tongue out, grabbed a couple of muffins, and passed them out to his tablemates, plus Celine. Doug wandered over, snatched one up, and then scurried away, laughing at Andy’s indignant growl.

“Fine, if i can’t take more than one can i at least get a hug?” Spencer asked Andy, looking down at the (smoal)smaller boy.

“Ew no faggot take another muffin.” Andy giggled, but didn’t flinch too much when Spencer threateningly pulled him into a hug anyway.

“You’re a fag, smol one” he patted Andy’s head softly.

“Moment is gone get the fuck away from me.” Andy wiggled out of Spencer’s grasp, face pink, and busied himself with closing the tupperware and getting his folder out.

“Fiiiiiine. Hey can you help me? Like what the fuck are we supposed to be doing right now, i wasn’t listening.” Spencer asked

“I came in late, stupid.” Andy kicked him under the table with a grin, “Celine, what are we doing?”

“Our paintings still.” She answered.

“I FINISHED MINE.” Andy howled cheerily and then slid down his chair and under the table

“Wait what?” Spencer asked again, finishing his oatmeal, cinnamon smeared on his face. “And OW PAIN, Andy!”

“Bitch.” Andy mumbled, pulling the neck of his hoodie down a bit so he could breathe.

“Get out from under the table,” he laughed, going under the table and hoisting Andy into his seat.

“Yeah, it looks like you’re going to suck his dick.” Josiah smirked.

“Maybe I was.”

“Maybe i was gonna suck yours.” Spencer laughed at Josiah and looked poutedly at Andy

“Faggot.” Andy repeated.

“You said it first…” Alaysia mumbled.

“Shhhhh.” Andy put his hand in her face and hushed her obnoxiously, “SHHHHH.”

Spencer whined slightly and climbed back into his chair, twisting in his earbuds and drowning out the world. Staring at the wall behind Andy so he could see the boy in his peripheral and not seem wierd.

Andy pulled out his phone and opened twitter, ‘do ur work bicth.’ He sent to Spencer with a smirk.

‘I am…’ Spencer sent, averting his eyes from the phone and to his incomplete paper.

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘Im not your work.’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘Wait’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘Wait no’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘thats not what i meant oh no’

@TSchlosser: ‘I mean, i’m not like that?’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘Forget I sent anything oh no’

@TSchlosser: ‘You’re ok, i mean, im not embarassed (says not my red face).’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘fgt’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘now do ur work’

@TSchlosser: ‘Can you be my work?’

@TSchlosser: ‘I’m kidding, i’ll get to it DAD’

@HeyItsAndyy: ‘1) fuck you i said forget i sent that 2) bish wat’

✓

Spencer then pulled out his pencil. “Wait hang on.” He said to himself, standing to pull of his sweatshirt, his school shirt getting stuck to his shoulders. He fixed his clothes. Pulled up his pants which were slightly sagging and sat back down to work.

“I’m going to kill myself.” Andy whispered, his words basically inaudible.

“I hope Andy doesn’t kill himself.” Spencer spoke up, not moving his eyes from his nemo sketch. Working diligently.

“Too late.” He said, resting his forehead on the table and trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks.

“It’s just my chesticles.” He said nonchalantly.

“I don’t wanna see your boobies.” Andy hissed.

Josiah looked up, “Whose boobs?”

“Yours.” Andy grumbled.

Josiah promptly lifted his shirt and stuck out his tongue as Spencer groped Josiah’s chest and they both burst out laughing.

“Oh.” Andy muttered.

“Oh my.” Alaysia whispered.((my face is so hot :( ))

“That happened.” Andy rolled his eyes with a half-smile.

“It did,” Josiah laughed as he punched Spencer in the chest. “Git gud scrub!” Josiah laughed at Spencer. Spencer then lifted his shirt as Anderson shouted at them to knock it off.

“Ya little nasty.” Andy rolled his eyes again, and pulled his phone out, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth as he texted Doug about how he was going to commit suicide.

D- Don’t be die

“Who you texting little redhead?” Spencer asked, the nickname a sign of endearment as he flashed Andy a weak smile, biting his lower lip.

“My wife.” Andy answered, opening his DMs with Paige and showing him their playful flirting.

“But your last message was last night.” He said.

“That’s because I’m lying to you.” Andy winked.

“Of course you are.” Spencer replied.

“Wait you’re straight?” Josiah asked.

“No douchebag, He’s gay asf” Spencer replied sharply, elbowing Josiah in the ribs.

“I just like dogs.” Andy whispered, eyes growing wide.

“BEASTIALITY!” Josiah shouted loudly as the class noise died.

“I think i hate you.” Spencer said with a straight face and then busted up, holding out his hand to comfort Andy if the younger boy was willing to take it.

“Beastiality is having sex((wex)) with animals, not enjoying their company. Are you trying to hide something, Josiah?” Andy sassed.

Josiah’s face flushed blood red as he hid himself. “There ya go SCRUB” Spencer laughed even harder, clutching his stomach.

“Wait, is that a yes?” Andy’s eyes went wide.

“Okay, YES.” He groaned, “Spencer and I are having sex.”

“HEY!”

Andy and Josiah burst into laughter, while Spencer pouted.

“I’ll have you know i’m only part horse.” Spencer whined yet smiling and red.

“My dog is part horse.” Andy commented offhandedly.

“Am i part your dog then?” Spencer asked wide eyed.

“I hope not. He’s seen me jack off.” Andy winked at Spencer again.

“EW.” Alaysia howled. Apparently she’d been listening the whole time. Whoops.

“I mean, my horse self has seen myself jack off?” Spencer said, confused by his own words and he then decided to get back to work to prevent loss of his self esteem.

“What.” Josiah muttered

“Taylor is a horse too.” Andy snorted.

“Taylor is my pony” Spencer smiled.

“Because you’re too big to ride him without breaking his spine?” Andy flicked an eyebrow up.

“Taylor is stronger than me, oh please...i mean, I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU!”

“Only children are capable of riding ponies comfortably.” Andy whispered, eyes growing fearful and wide with every word.

“I am a child,” Spencer mumbled hardly below a whisper.

“Jesus christ.” Andy got up and left the classroom.

“I love you Andy!” Spencer laughed along with Josiah(and doug, who wiggled eyes eyebrows suggestively when Andy turned around to watch them leave) as they got up and walked to the bathroom to finish cracking up.

“Yikes.” Andy said, trying to ignore the stares from Spencer’s now ex-girlfriend, as well as from the rest of the class.

“I hate yourself for you dude,” Doug smiled dumbly.

“Thanks.” Andy flipped him off.

“Hey do you know where Spencer went?” Taylor asked, walking into the classroom out of nowhere. 

“What the fuck.” Andy looked at Doug, alarmed, and then back at Taylor, who was pointedly not looking in his direction, and was instead trying to get Melissa to answer him.

“Why would I know?” She scoffed.

“He’s in the bathroom.” Andy said, but his voice didn’t work, so he cleared his throat and repeated himself.

“Thanks random person,” He said not turning and walking towards the bathroom. He then chanted ‘where’s my horse’ all the way to the bathroom.

“Okay, ow.” Andy mumbled, pouting at Doug, who was losing his shit on the other side of the room.

All that was heard was continuous shouting of horses and ponies and shit as Josiah wandered into the room wide eyed and thoroughly wierded out. Spencer came back a few minutes later, missing his hat and hair wild as Taylor walked through, wearing Spencers hat over his own and out the door he went.

“Did y’all fuck.” Andy tilted his head.

“Noh.” Spencer said quickly, reddening and looking down.

“Did y’all give each other handjobs?” Andy tilted his head further.

Spencer stared at his hands and smiled, “Nahh…”

“Did y’all make out?” Andy’s head was basically upside down.

“Ewno.”

“I asked if you fucked and you didn’t say ew, what the hell.” Andy laughed and righted himself.

“You get to know nothing.” He smiled up at Andy innocently.

“I can find out.” Andy batted his eyelashes suggestively , licking his lips before shaking his head and laughing loudly.

“No you CANNOT!” he tilted back in his chair, nearly falling over.

“Are you shuwe~?” Andy hummed, making his eyes big an innocent, “Cuz I weawwy wanna know…”

“But dix...i mean, NO, THERE’S NOTHIN!” he winced at his own shouting.

Andy pouted his lip as though he was going to start crying, “I sowwy pease downt yeww…”

“God you’re cute, go away.” Spencer hid his face and began shaking as if he were either bawling his eyes out or laughing his ass off.

“Okay.” Andy got up and pretended to climb into the trashcan again.

Spencer looked up slightly but hid himself again when he saw Andy’s gaze move. “I’m invisaboy.” He said like a little boy.

“But youwe not invisibow.” Andy continued his act, blinking at the older boy in mockingly innocent confusion.

“Bleh bleh bleh.” Alaysia mumbled.

“Joooooooeeeeee.” Spencer said randomly. Had anyone noticed Josiah hadnt made a single noise since he ran into the classroom? The poor boy looked scarred, especially as Andy and Spencer’s fucked up flirting went on.

Spencer leaned back, still covering his face, therefore his stomach was showing under his shirt.

“Okay this is getting weird.” Andy snorted, “Quit being a paedophile.” He pointed at Spencer accusingly.

“I’m not a pedo coz i’m not even 18!” Spencer whined loudly

“Spencer’S TOUCHING MY NO NO SQUARE.” Andy yelled, bringing everyone’s attention to him, “Okay just kidding.” He flushed red and then started dying of laughter.

“KYS” someone shouted. Dougleberg…..

Spencer flushed wildly and began silently dying and snorting.

“I’m sorry about that.” Andy smirked.

“Really?”

“SORRY I’M NOT SORRY.” Andy double dabbed.

 

Balls To The Face

Andy giggled and hit the ball back at Lizzie, who smacked it hard at Abby. Matthew dove in the way, efficiently cock-blocking her, and everyone yelled at him as he sent it spiraling onto the basketball court.

“You guys fight, I’ll get it.” Andy grumbled, jogging over to the running and screaming seniors, “I changed my mind I don’t want to get it.” He said to himself, but looked for an opening to snatch the ball up regardless. He saw an opportunity and dove into the mass of boys, grabbing the volleyball ((volleybol)) and then pressing himself against the fence so as not to get himself killed. “I hate sports.”

“If you hate sports why are you playin?” Spencer laughed.

“Who fucking knows.” Andy huffed, hugging the ball.

“Why dont you play with mine?” Taylor said under his breath.

“Taylor!” Spencer shouted.

“You what mate.” Andy blinked at him in confusion and fear, “I think I’m just…” He kicked the volleyball towards his friends and sprinted after it, face crimson.

“Wait!” Spencer called, running after Andy while Taylor and the rest of the group laughed

“What’s up, bitch boy?” Andy turned to him, head tilted. Behind him, Lizzie, Abby, and Doug who had mysteriously appeared were all whispering and giggling. He figured they were talking about him, but they might have just been whispering nonsense to make him nervous. He didn’t really care.

“Come play, man.” Spencer gave a half smile.

“But I’m short.” Andy pouted up at him, looking both offended and partially heartbroken.

“Do i look like i care, dont worry, maybe Doug can come?”

“HAHAHA-No.” Doug laughed 

“No?”

“Nope.” Doug smiles.

“Do it anyway?” Spencer asked Andy again.

“I’ll embarrass myself.” He argued.

“No you won’t.” Spencer pouted.

“I suck at basketball.” Andy whined, “And I’m bad at everything and will end up hurting someone.”

“Excuses excuses.” Doug scoffed. He shoved Andy hard, and the redhead stumbled into Spencer’s chest. The senior, in response, curled his fingers around Andy’s wrist and dragged him back to the basketball game, laughing at the younger’s shrieky protests.

“It’ll be fun,” Spencer assured him as Taylor walked over with the ball. Andy threw it and hit someone in the head. “Ok, just pass it to me or Taylor?” Spencer said puzzled. Andy nodded. Someone sent the ball back, and Andy stared at it for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Um…” Taylor looked at him awkwardly.

“Imagine if I just kicked it as hard as I could and y’all had to go chase it.” Andy giggled.

“Oh my god.” Spencer let out a laugh, “Just pass the damn thing.”

Andy nodded and tossed the ball at the floor in Spencer’s direction. It bounced off the ground and landed perfectly in Spencer’s hands.

“You did it!” Taylor cheered.

“I’m not completely stupid.” Andy rolled his eyes.

Taylor continued to clap as if to encourage a small elementary child.

“Fucker, he isn’t your kinder buddy, cut it out.”

“Tru.” Taylor smiled and stopped, slapping Andys back and the game continued.

“I wish I had a kinder buddy.” Andy commented offhandedly before slowly slinking his way to the sidelines. Nobody noticed. Clay smirked at him. Okay, somebody noticed.

“We’re getting there Andy.” Clay said, carelessly tossing the ball into the hoop

“Thinkfast!” Spencer shouted quickly as he launched another basketball at Andy.

Andy’s eyes widened, and he stared at the orb in his hands before looking up at all the other boys who were staring at him amused.

“I could either make it from here, or I could embarrass myself forever.” Andy whispered before sighing, “Fourth grade, don’t fail me now.” He jumped up and tossed the ball, sending it flying. It hit the rim of the hoop, spun around a bit, and then fell through the hoop. Andy’s eyes widened further, “I did it?”

Spencer and Taylor ran towards Andy, lifting Andy over their heads, one leg on either shoulder as they jumped and cheered him on. The bell rang and they carried Andy to class, meeting up with a couple of their friends in front of the A Building.

“Please no.” Andy begged, but they didn’t put him down.

“What’s the occasion?” Jimena asked, smirking.

“He’s a badass, thats the occasion.” Shouted Taylor as Spencer began to set Andy down.

“Please kill me.” Andy said to Jimena, who gave him a slightly uncomfortable laugh. 

“No thanks.”

“Okay.” Andy blushed and looked away, trying to find someone he knew, instead of Thing 1, Thing 2, and Queen Jimena.

“RAaayyyy.” Spencer pouted as Andy walked away. He patted the seat beside himself

“That’s your boyfriend’s seat.” Andy said, “You know, the tall blonde one that’s right next to you?”

Spencer snickered and shook his head, “Nah, sit between us.”

“There’s no room, dipshit.” Andy made a face and then went to the back of the class and leaned against the drawers beside the sink. Andy heard Spencer scold Taylor and Taylor walked to where Andy was seated. “You’re in my seat, cutie, go over there.” And he pointed to the space beside Spencer

“Why are you lot so intent on me sitting over there? We’re all just gonna be uncomfortable…”

“Oh fine, we just...really like you.” He mumbled.

“That’s cool and all but… The majority of people over there hate my guts, so…” He shifted uncomfortably, “I dunno, I just feel like it would be...safer? If I stayed here, right?”

“Well we could come over here if you want?” Spencer said, abandoning his seat and walking up.

“Just stay where you are and be normal and pretend I don’t exist.” Andy’s face turned a dark shade of red. Mr. Henderson banged his gavel on the desk, gathering the attention of the class.

“Oh shitkilldeathohno” Spencer shouted quicky 

“What the hell?” Andy looked at him, confused as hell, “Was that english?”

“iT WAS I ALMOST DIED. The chair went back and it almost killed meeeee.” he cried.

“There are no chairs over here, dipshit.” Andy motioned to the area around them, and there was, in fact, no chairs around them.

“I think i was daydreamingaboutchairs.” He muttered quickly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Idiot.” Andy smiled and poked his side, “Go sit down.”

“But i wanna stay…” Spencer whined while Taylor frowned at him.

“Go eat your oatmeal.” Andy pushed him towards his seat, “And pay attention.”

“Yes, Spencer.” Mr. Henderson said, “Go sit and pay attention, but don’t eat.”

Spencer groaned, dragged himself to his desk, and then pulled out a container of yogurt, making Andy giggle and shake his head, “Idiot…”

Spencer smiled at Andy, sticking out his tongue as Taylor dipped his finger in the yogurt and put it on his own nose. Spencer looked at him and frowned as he licked the yogurt off of Taylor’s nose.

“Spencer…” Mr. Henderson said, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Spencer and Taylor reddened as they began laughing hysterically, Spencer covered his face in embarrassment but continued to laugh.

Lounging Around (ft. Anxiety)

“I fucking hate Chemistry.” Andy commented as the he packed his things away.

“Hey, Andy?” Bailey called.

“Yes?” Andy asked, not really looking up

“You were requested to report to the senior lounge after school.”

“Ew, why.” He huffed before turning to Abby, “Do you know where the senior lounge even is?”

“Behind this building.”

“Oh. That’s helpful.” He sighed and pushed his hair back, “I’ll see you later, I guess.” Andy smiled and followed Abby out of the classroom, and out of the building, hugging her and Matthew before they parted ways. He hurried towards the Senior Lounge, and looked around awkwardly for anyone who might have requested he meet them there.

“Hey Andy.” Spencer and Taylor said in unison, standing next to one another.

“Of course.” Andy looked down and sucked in a breath, “Hey…”

Taylor shyed out of speaking but Spencer spoke up, “you ok?”  
“Yeah, just a little alarmed at the sudden interest in me. No big deal. What did you need me for?” He smiled.

“Well, We wanted to-” Spencer was interrupted by the shy blonde beside him.

“We wanted you to join the Basketball team!” He said excitedly and then piped back down.

“Oh god… I’m flattered, obviously I am, but I don’t think I’d be good at it. I’m, like, absolutely shitty at everything, especially sports. What happened earlier was 100 percent just luck. Plus I look terrible in shorts.” Andy rambled, cheeks growing red.

“Could you please?” Spencer pouted.

“You could always wear compression pants under the shorts...um, and our coach will make you even better than that lucky fluke.” Taylor said.

“But I’m short, and, like, terrible, and I might cry when there’s a game, and I’m awkward-” Andy started hyperventilating, “I- I’m sorry but I don’t think I can-”

“Okay, thats ok.” Taylor reassured the young boy. “You want to come over to my place for a BBQ?” It’ll be Me and Spencer and you if you want, you can bring your butt buddy if you want.”

“You don’t gotta invite me to places or anything I don’t want to intrude.” Andy made himself smaller and avoided looking at anything other than his shoes. Boy, was this awkward.

“You wouldn’t be intruding! We really want you to come, free food?” Spencer tried, begging Andy to attend.

“If you, like, really really want me to…. I guess? But my mom isn’t home so someone will have to drive me unless it’s like, really close. But you don’t have to!” Andy’s eyes widened again, hoping that they wouldn’t think he was being needy.

“Yea one of us can come get you.” Spencer said, both of the seniors evidently ecstatic.

Andy pushed his bangs back, “Um, yeah. Cool…” He laughed breathlessly and continued staring at the ground, blushing.

BBQ more like BAE BQ AM I RIGHT

Andy looked through his drawers, heart beating hyperactivity because he had people to meet in only a short while. Finally, after a few long moments of considering, He pulled on a grey button-up shirt, some black jeans, and then hurried to the bathroom to work on his hair. Before long, his phone buzzed with a DM notification from Spencer, and Andy’s face flushed with color. He told the older boy he’d be out in a second, spAndyed some cologne on, and then hurried to the front door.

“I’ll be back later. Don’t suck too many dicks.” He told Autumn. 

In response, she let out a high pitched moan, and he shook his head, slightly disgusted, before leaving his house and locking the door behind himself. Spencer waved him over, and he smiled, jogging slightly to reach the boy’s car.

“You ready?” Spencer Winked.

“I’m gonna say yes.” Andy answered, climbing into the front seat, “You look nice.”

“I’m wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.”

“My statement stands.”

“Well thank you.” He said, clapping his hands together and then starting the engine. “Wait.” He said.

“What’s up?” Andy tilted his head, concerned, “Did I forget something? Did I do something wrong?” His eyes widened.

“No, its hot in here!” He shouted, taking off his shirt and taking to the road to Taylor’s place.

“WHY. WHY.” Andy exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “WHY.”

Spencer shrugged and lightly laughed, “Ion kno, just cuz?”

Andy laughed and shook his head, “I guess.” He bit his lip and tried to avoid looking at Spencer, pulling his phone out to help distract himself. Still, his eyes couldn’t help but travel over every so often. Hopefully, Spencer didn’t notice. Please, God, if you’re up there, tell me Spencer didn’t notice.

“I see you staring at me. I know you like it, why don’t you take yours off?”

“I’m not staring.” Andy said, “I’m glancing awkwardly every so often. And I’m not taking mine off. It took my stupid self like ten minutes to button this damn thing up.”

“I could button it up for you? I got some fast fingers on these hands.” He smiled widely and turned quickly to wink.

“EW. I’M GETTING OUT.” Andy jokingly tried to open the door beside him.

“No please, i’m sorry, please stay.” Spencer whined.

“Yeah, yeah.” Andy sighed, smiling, and shook his head, “You’re a dork.”

“But you like me anyways?” He joked and questioned as they pulled into Taylors driveway.

“If it helps you sleep at night.” Andy flicked an eyebrow up, “Put your shirt on before he gets the wrong idea.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on, “Happy?”

“I guess?” Andy got out of the car and closed the door, waiting for Spencer to get out as well while feeling very nervous.

“Hey guys!” Taylor shouted, opening the door without either boy having to knock, Taylor was, of course, In swim trunks and a white t shirt that was soaking wet.

“Hey Taylor.” Spencer said biting his lip, a look of admiration in his eyes for the blonde boy.

“What happened to you?” Andy blurted before his cheeks went red and he hid his face, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…”

“You’re good, kitten.” Taylor purred. “I was playing outside with the water hose with Spencers siblings. 

“Fun.” Andy giggled and looked down, still blushing. He tried not to bite his lip and smile, but he really couldn’t help it. Realizing he was grinning like an idiot made him blush further.

“Your smile is cute.” “You’re adorable.” Both of the guys said as they were led to Taylor’s backyard. 

“Ya may wanna set your phone down Andy and anything you dont want wet.” The instant Taylor said this Andy was soaked by a waterhose on full force.

“I’m going to kill myself.” Andy whispered, pulling his phone out of his pocket to see if it was broken and destroyed. Luckily, it still worked. He quickly put it far away from where the hose could get to it and shivered.

Taylor quickly put aside his soaking wet shirt as Spencer stripped to underpants and they ran towards the children. Taylor laughing at how awkward Spencer was as a person.

“WHY. WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THIS.” Andy howled, covering his eyes and whining as his face grew warm and bright red.

“Andy c’mon! I’ll start the BBQ in a bit but i’d recommend losing some clothing, i dont have anything that will fit you properly!” Spencer shouted as they took the hose from his younger brother and made it ‘rain.’

“I really think it’s too late, hun.” Andy sighed as he was soaked again. He was just glad he’d decided to wear contacts today, because his glasses would be fucked. He hugged himself and flinched as the children abused him with the hose.

Taylor ran towards Andy and lifted him up bridal style, Andy gazed at his bare chest and hid his face.

‘No please no please no please.” Andy groaned, “What was the point of this.” He whined and hid his face more, trying to ignore the fact that BAE was DOING THIS BULLSHIT.

“Please?” Spencer pouted as Taylor kissed Andy’s forehead and sat him down...Andy was instantly hit with the water hose, his hair matted and soaked now as the cold breeze came in. Taylor hugged himself, hiding his purple hard ass nipples. “Oh boy.” Spencer sighed, walking towards the spigot to turn off the hose.

Andy cracked his knuckles, shivering, and resisted the urge to purple nurple Taylor. He directed his attention towards Spencer, and then regretted it when he realized that Spencer had his entire ass showing beneath his boxers. Curse these fuckboys and their low to the ground faucets. He looked away from both of them.

“Dont mind it!” Spencer shouted playfully lowering his boxers as Taylor came in behind him to smack his ass.

“I’m literally going to end my own life.” Andy said, completely stunned.

“Please no.” Taylor whined as he kissed the tip of Spencers nose.

“No it’s too late.” Andy rolled his shoulders back and laughed, before sighing at his soaked clothing. Why had he decided to wear a button up anywhere near Spencer, again?

“Come here.” Spencer instructed as Andy walked towards him. Spencer began quickly unbuttoning Andys shirt and Taylor tossed him a towel.

“It’ll be okay.” Spencer assured the awkward Junior. “Take off your pants and i’ll throw them in the dryer so you won’t be cold.”

“Now it’s a party.” Andy joked before sighing and struggling with his stupid cold hands to unbutton his pants. After too-long of a moment, he slid them down his soaked ass legs and kicked them away, “Bitch ass fucking denim ass pants.”

Spencer reddened very darkly very quickly and bit his lower lip hard as he wrapped the younger boy in a fluffy blue towel. Taylor took Andy’s clothes and threw them in the drier with their clothes as well.

“I’m gonna start some dinner.” Taylor smiled, walking inside to the freezer for the meat.

“Don’t cook Spencer.” Andy said without thinking. His eyes went wide, and he walked away from everyone, muttering “Gotta go gotta go gotta go BYE.”

“Stay, and no, my meat is better served raw.” Spencer winked at both Taylor and Andy.

“TRIGGERED.” Taylor said as Andy whined pathetically.

“I regret being born.” Andy returned to the company of the seniors and sighed.

“I dont regret you being born.” Taylor smiled, dipping his head down and taking a kiss from Andy’s lips before Andy could object in any way.

“Oh my god.”

Spencer pouted. “I guess i’ll have to wait my turn, he said walking away and grabbing Taylor’s ass possessively.

Taylor yipped and then spoke. “Im sorry Andy...I just really really um...i like you alot, you and Spencer are my Biggest crushes ever.”

“OH MY GOD.” Andy hid his face in the towel and repeated “oh my god.” over and over.

“I’m sorry, am i a bad kisser?” Taylor asked concerned. He applied lip balm and offered to try again.

“OH MY GOD I GOTTA GO.” Andy whined and wrapped his entire head up in the towel. A muffled “Im going to kill myself.” came from within the fluff.

“Please no… thats my fluffiest towel.” Taylor whined as Spencer came out in another pair of basketball shorts and a mesh top.

Suddenly, Andy pulled the towel off, “Your fluffiest towel? You don’t live here you dingus.”

“Thats the towel i brought.” Taylor smiled, shivering from another cold breeze because he forgot to bring a jacket.

“I guess?” Andy sighed and handed him his towel back, “You’re turning blue. I know it’s, like, wet kind of, but it’s also hella warm, so…” He looked away.

“No Andy, i dont want you cold. Just come here.” He smiled, sitting on a lawn chair and extending his arms so Andy would come and be a cozy caterpillar while he still had no clothes on besides underwear.

“I’m okay, I’m not cold.” He smiled shyly, “Just… awkward and blegh.”

“Come here anyway cuz i am and its wierd to stand there wrapped up and basically naked?”

“Oh- kay.” Andy laughed nervously and walked over, unsure of how the fuck to do anything.

Taylor picked him up and set him in his lap. Spencer brought over angus beef burgers as he ate a veggie burger and the three sat outside until they all became too cold. Spencer had his head on Taylor’s shoulder, Andy was silent and the other two hoped he was chill.

“These are, like, really good.” Andy said, breaking the silence, “I didn’t know y’all knew how to make anything other than oatmeal.” He joked.

Spencer stared at Andy blankly before pointing to the oats in his patty, “Does this count?” He said with his mouth full.

“Oh, wow.” Andy shook his head, grinning, “You’re a dork.”

“I know,” He said, his face going serious as he set his plate down.

“Fair.” Andy nodded and carefully took another bite of his food.

“Hey Andy…” Taylor cleared his throat and Spencer continued.

“Will you be our last man?”

“Your what?” He tilted his head, “Last man? What does that mean?”

“We’re...Poly?” Spencer said, questioning if he said it properly.

“Yea, Poly-gay and we both like you unlike anyone else. Please Andy?” Taylor said.

“Oh… shit. See I was totally expecting you to have made a mistake and you were asking me to attend your wedding and shit but damn. Holy shit. S-sure? I mean, yeah, that’s cool- I, ah…. Yeah, cool.” Andy’s eyes went wide and he looked away, blushing and picking at his hamburger bun.

Taylor began to sob. Spencer mouthed ‘are you okay?’ and Taylor just nodded.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. What did I do? I’ll fix it. Please don’t cry.” Andy panicked, “What’s wrong?”

“You said yes.” Taylor said smiling, Spencers eyes tearing up.

“Jesus should I not have? I’m sorry-” Andy ducked his head.

“NO, we thought you were going to turn us down.” Spencer corrected Andy quickly.

“Why would I do that?”

Taylor shrugged and wiped his eyes. Spencer walked towards Andy. “Can i finally have my turn to kiss you?” He asked, his sparkling eyes meeting Andys. 

“Oh- fuck- I mean, s-sure?” Andy froze up, pretty frightened because AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Andys lips for a long period of time, Taylor wrapped his arms around Andys middle and hugged him close.

“And now I’m being hugged. Today is eventful.”

Taylor and Spencer laughed, a few more hours passed and Taylor took Andy home on his way home.

“So, um…” Andy muttered, “I had fun. Aside from the whole half naked thing.” He laughed and glanced at the older boy for a moment before looking away.

“I mean that was fun too. Let us know when you want to come back, we wanted to get you out of your little shell.” Taylor smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Honestly, I have no life. I’m down pretty much whenever,” Andy admitted softly, picking at the end of his shirt.

“I’ll pull that thing off of you again.” Taylor winked and pecked Andy as he got out of the car.

“Oh jeez, let’s not do that. My mom is home.” Andy laughed and hugged his waist, “The shirt stays on, you lil nasty.” He smiled shyly at the older boy before closing the door and going to unlock the door of his house. He waved at Taylor before awkwardly going into his house. He waited, leaning against the doorway until he was sure Taylor couldn’t really see him anymore, and then sighed and closed the door.

Hawkwarddddddd *kms*

Andy laughed nervously as Abby and Lizzie bickered back and forth. He looked at Doug for help, but the short boy had already left for class, so he was alone to deal with the stressed siblings. “Hoo boy…”

“You okay?” Spencer asked Andy, coming up behind him

“Yup.” Andy smiled at him, and looked to his friends, who had moved on in the few seconds he’d stopped to reply to Spencer, “Oh, that’s good. Bye, then.” He turned to Spencer, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Spencer smiled warmly, offering to take Andys hand, as he was already holding Taylor’s.

“I’ll pass, for now. I’m nice and cozy in my hoodie.” Andy lifted his hands that were in his pockets to show off his jacket with a grin.

Spencer and Taylor smiled, “Alright.” Spencer nodded. “You’re cute as frick.” Taylor replied.

“Why thank you.” Andy’s grin faded to a shy smile, and he looked at his shoes before realizing that Taylor and Spencer were holding hands, “Mind if I ask how much shit y’all have gotten for that?” He motioned to their connected hands.

Spencer sighed. “Lots less of friends, thats about it though.” They both frowned.

Andy huffed, thinking about all the bullshit Spencer’s ex-friends said about faggots and all that, and he wondered why the senior boys would ever expect anything else. He faked a smile, “Oh well. If they don’t support you, why would you want to be around them, right?”

“Thats true.” Taylor said, tipping his hat down and turning his face away from Erin who shot them both a look of true disgust.

Andy smirked at him before snatching his hat, bounding away, and putting it on his own head, “Mine now.”

“Im not sure you realize just how dumb that looks on you.” Taylor laughed, taking his hat back without even trying.

Andy’s eyes filled with fake tears, “Oh… Sorry then.” He looked down sadly, trying to pretend that the older boy’s words hadn’t actually hurt him.

“Im sorry.” Taylor frowned, taking off his hat and handing it back to Andy.

“No, it’s fine.” Andy smiled and returned it, “You’re right, I look stupid. Not that that’s unusual, but…”

Spencer looked shocked at Andy. “WOT.”

“You okay?” Andy tilted his head.

“You never look stupid you turd.” Spencer scoffed.

“I already like you Spencer, there’s no need to lie.” Andy flicked an eyebrow up.

“Who’s even lying?” Taylor said, mimicking Andys face the best he could.

“I just said who. Spencer.” Andy told him. “The bell’s about to ring…” He commented.

“Wanna skip class?

“Honestly, yeah.” He laughed and shrugged, “I don’t have anything important going on. Do you?”

“I dont know but i dont care!” Laughed Taylor.

“Fair enough.” Andy puffed his cheeks up with air before blowing out.

“But what are we gonna do?” Spencer asked Taylor and Andy.

“You’re the one who suggested skipping.” Andy said, looking around to make sure no proctors were nearby.

“Well...I have some cash? We can go to 7/11 or something?” Suggested Taylor. Spencer patted his pockets. “I’m pretty sure i have a little dough too.” Spencer said, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket.

“I have like a quarter.” Andy giggled.

“I’ll buy for you!” They both said at the same time, meeting eyes with Andy and then each other.

“No, you don’t need to, I just am bored and don’t want to be here.” he shrugged and looked around, “if we’re gonna leave, we better do it before PE comes out…”

“Lets go!” Spencer smiled, taking Taylors hand and Taylor offered his hand to Andy.

“Come on, come on!~” Andy bounced slightly and then took off in a sprint, leaving campus and running all the way to the stop sign at lookout without stopping.

“It...runs?” Taylor laughed as they ran up to Andy, both of them capturing the small boy in a group hug.

“RAPE.” Andy yelled jokingly before laughing and biting his lip(lep). He let the older boys cuddle him, enjoying the warmth.

Spencer nuzzled into Andys neck and kissed him before standing straight and the group continuing on their way to...somewhere else. Taylor smiled at both boys, his face reddened from running still.

‘That was fucking gay.” Andy said.

“Should i not be gay or into you?” Spencer smiled down.

“You’re a faaaag.” Andy poked his cheek and grinned.

Spencer gave a small giggle and Taylor smiled warmly. “We are a group of fags.” Taylor replied.

“That’s a potty word.” Andy made an offended noise(im such a brat)

“You lil’ brat.” Spencer sniggered, Taylor mimicking Andys strange noise.

“I know.” Andy made a cute face and blew him a kiss.

Spencer pretended to catch the kiss as he and Taylor made a game of monkey in the middle, tossing Andys ‘kiss’ at each other.

“Faaaags.” Andy said.

“Does this talking dog say anything else?” Taylor laughed.

Andy nodded, grinning, “I could say a couple other things...” He said in a childlike voice.

“Like what?” Spencer smiled at Andy.

Andy looked up at him through his eyelashes, putting a very innocent look on his face. He cautiously and gently took Spencer’s hand in his own, “Daddy.”

Spencer’s face reddened, Taylor ran his hands through his hair and gave a slight laugh. “Really now?” He said in a semi-erotic tone.

Andy laughed and shook his head, “BYE.”

“Nah you’re not leaving,” He said, carrying his tone still. Tugging Andys hand.

“I’ll scream rape.” Andy warned, letting Spencer’s hand go and shrinking down slightly to defend himself.

“But Taylor and i will know it’s just a lie.” Spencer got closer to Andy’s face. “And i can make you scream my name louder than you’ll scream Rape.” He winked. Taylor nodded and began to flush darkly, he hid his face behind his hand and smiled hard.

Andy stared at him, highkey frozen in shock, before slowly sidestepping to hide behind Taylor, “I’ll be good, please don’t…”

Spencer bit his lip tentatively and straightened up. Taylor’s face had regained a normal color and he patted Andy’s head as if to tell the boy not to worry.

Andy shrunk down further, and nervously balled Taylor’s shirt up in one of his hands.

“I so badly want to say something but i dont want to make you more uncomfortable.” Taylor said softly, turning to see Andy.

Andy’s doe-like eyes hardened suddenly, “Say it, I’m a manly man.” He laughed and blushed before letting Taylor go and hiding his face, “But you, like, don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“I wouldnt mind if you stopped balling my shirt and maybe just ripped it off.”

“Taylor, no offense, but that’s some pussy shit compared to what Spencer just said.” Andy giggled and peeked out from behind his hands, “Now I like you better, though. Spencer spooked me…”

“I see there is a nice pile of things here for the three of us to hide behind…” Spencer winked at Taylor and they both began walking towards it,

“Bye.” Andy said, turning around and walking away from the two of them.

“We’re kidding.” Taylor smiled, “Right?” He turned towards Spencer who shrugged lightly.

Andy stopped and looked back at them, “Not only have we just met, in a way, you know what I mean, but also behind a pile of garbage? Really? You can do better than that, Spence.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Well i mean...the back of a car? I mean, there isn’t much at the moment.”

Taylor slapped Spencer gayly and laughed. “Can you be not horny for once?”

“Jesus.” Andy shook his head and continued walking away from them.

“HEY, DONUTS.” Taylor smiled, walking towards the 7/11, handing Andy a 5 dollar bill.

“HEY D-NUTS” Spencer laughed stupidly and then stared at Taylor who promptly smacked him upside the head.

“What is this for?” Andy questioned, looking at the money.

“Whatever you want, i have ten bucks so i gave you half.” Taylor smiled

Andy’s eyes widened, “Why?”

“Because food and coffee in 7/11?”

“But it’s your money.” Andy said.

“Nope, its in your hands, its your money.”

“Th-that’s not how things work.” Andy stuffed the money into Taylor’s pocket.

“Andy.” Taylor scolded softly handing him back the money

“I dont wanna take your stuff.” Andy whined softly.

“Then i’m just gonna walk in there without you and bring you whatever i think you’ll like.” Taylor threatened playfully.

“You dont gotta buy me stuff.” Andy pouted, pushing the money back into his pocket and then taking his hand and leading him into the store.

“But money!” Taylor whined, Spencer held open the door for the two dorks.

“But your money.” Andy said softly.

“But for you.” Taylor pouted.

“Nu.” Andy grinned.

“Yisss” Taylor hissed.

Andy pouted, looking pathetically sad, “B-but…”

Taylor held out his money again. “Tayke mah moooooonee!” He whined.

“No thank you.” Andy said, shaking his head. He let go of Taylor’s hand and looked at the ground.

Taylor stumbled backwards and turned around, staring at the donut display. “Ok fine, imma buy you a shark donut then.” He then stuck his hand into the display and instantly pulled it out when Spencer shrieked.

“I burned my hand with coffee.” He whined, his voice cracked as he stared at his injured and very red hand.

Andy’s bottom lip pouted, “Oh, that’s not good. Can you get paper towels?” Andy tilted his head in Taylor’s direction. He then hurried off to get a cup full of ice from the drink area.

Taylor shot Andy a straight look and wrapped one arm around Spencers waist, the other had grabbed paper towels and was drying Spencers burnt hand and the puddle of liquid around it. Spencer looked away. “It’s like you’re grinding my hand with sandpaper.” He whined and hid his face partially in Taylors chest.

Andy came back after a moment, and poured some ice into a fresh paper towel. He rested the poorly made ice pack on Spencer’s hand and frowned sadly at the angry red coloration.

Spencer smiled at Andy from Taylor’s chest and mouthed ‘ thank you.’

“Alright, let’s just go.” Said Taylor.

“NOFOOD.” Spencer said standing straight up stiffly.

“Weirdo.” Andy giggled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, “What else were you wanting to get? I’ll help you while Taylor gets his own stuff.”

“Um...umm...CARrots.” He said excitedly. Taylor turned the corner.

“Carrots?” He asked questionably.

“Yis.” Spencer smiled.

“I don’t think they sell those here, love.” Andy informed him.

Spencer let out a groan that made the cashier do a double take. “Donut plez?” He said, adjusting the ice on his hand, smiling at the cashier and making the same noise at a higher pitch. She gave a disgusted face and went back to inventory.

“Yeah, no problem.” Andy picked up a doughnut bag, “Which one?”

“The one with rainbow sprinkles.” He said, sounding a bit more feminine than usual.

“Okay.” Andy smiled at him and then pulled the doughnut out. He put it in the package, “Is that all?”

“I was gonna say coffee but that hurt my hand so much i can’t jerk off two guys at the same time.” He complained, then added, “Yea that’s it.” Taylor snickered from the aisle to the left of them and then snorted to shut himself up.

“Oh...kay.” Andy made a face and shook his head, “So no coffee then? What are you gonna do with the rest of this?” He motioned to Spencer’s partially abandoned coffee.

“Ya want it? Its pumpkin spice, you fill it up, i’ll pay for it.” He smiled.

“I mean, you kinda gotta pay anyway, r-right?” Andy questioned, “So I mean, I guess it shouldn’t go to waste? I guess…”

“You’ll just pay later.” Taylor winked, picking up his icee, donut and monster energy drink. Spencer smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Um.” 

Spencer gave a gay hand gesture and laughed gayly. “Hahaha Taylor.” “He’s kiddin sweetie, i’m not going to do that to you.”

“You bet your ass you aren’t.” Andy growled playfully and then shook his head

“I like that sound and the face you just made,” Taylor said playfully, Spencer smacked his arm and laughed.

Andy flicked his eyebrows up suggestively before winking and finishing making the coffee.

Spencer slurped and threw away the wet towel, wiping his hands all over Taylor who whined for every second of it.

“Kinky.” Andy said without thinking. He took the doughnut and coffee to the front counter and waited for Thing One and Thing Two.

Once they got outside Taylor squeezed the bavarian cream out of the pastry and put it on his lips. “Ayye.” Spencer smiled, kissing Taylor and sucking off the cream while Andy stood there sipping his coffee.

“Yall are weird.” Andy said. He smiled, though, and licked the tip of the straw clean of coffee.

“Kinky” Spencer smiled, kissing Taylor again, this time not because his lips were covered in cream.

“Come here.” He smiled, making numerous sprinkled stick to his lips.

“I’m right here.” Andy told him, motioning to the sparse distance between them.

“Kiss me.” He gave a toothy grin, Taylor was behind him, shoving his tongue into the gap of the donut where the cream lay.

“Holy shit.” Andy ignored Spencer for a moment to stare at Taylor, “Do you eat pussy like dat?”

“No but i eat ass like a-dis.” He joked, rubbing the cream on Spencers lips as Spencer tried to encourage Andy to taste his mouth.

“You lot are actually weird.” Andy said, looking on in alarm. He awkwardly sipped his drink.

Spencer pouted.

“God damn you and your stupid face.” He groaned and then reached up on the tips of his toes to kiss Spencer’s mouth. When he pulled away, he swirled his tongue around his lips, “Little shit.”

“It was yummy.” He smiled, taking a large bite of his donut, Taylor’s fingers covered in the chocolate of his finished donut.

“We need to go to someone’s house and not be covered in sticky food.” Andy said.

“But why?” Spencer asked, his mouth full of what was now Taylors fingers.

“Don’t judge.” Taylor smiled. “He’s cleaning my fingers.” Spencer chuckled.

“Ew!” Andy grimaced, “You don’t know where those hands have been!”

“On this dick!” Taylor joked. “No but really they aren’t all that dirty.”

“We just went for a long ass walk. They’re probably covered in sweat and all sorts of random junk.” Andy shook his head, “Yucky.”

“Meh, nothing new.” Spencer shrugged, swirling his tongue around the last of Taylor’s fingers, Taylor inhaled sharply and whispered to Spencer to stop.

“But wai?” Spencer pouted, licking his lips. 

“You know why.” Taylor gave a straight face.

“EW.” Andy shrieked and sprinted away slightly.

Taylor smiled with his tongue sticking out and took a baby wipe from his backpack.

“WHaaaaaaat?” Spencer said.

“I like you licking my fingers.” Taylor winked.

“I’m calling the police.” Andy warned from some ways away.

“Sorry.” Taylor replied, Spencer was clinging to Taylor’s arm, hunched over, looking up like a schoolgirl who was very much in love.

“I don’t want to go to school.” Andy told them, “Can I go get hit by a car or something?”

“Noh!” Spencer replied, grabbing Andy’s hand.

“But wai.” Andy whined in protest but looped his fingers through Spencer’s nonetheless.

Spencer placed his head on top of Andys. “Because we love you.” Taylor smiled, walking the two other boys back onto campus.

“Oh shit, Mr. White.” Andy’s eyes widened, and he pulled Taylor back behind the wall, “We’ll get our asses kicked.”

“I saw you ladies.” Mr. White started. “Why were you all off campus?” He said rounding the corner, staring at the couples herd.

“Ladies?” Andy scoffed.

“Answer my question because at it is you’re already out to serve a week of in-house.”

Spencer exhaled.

“Our carpool woke up late.” Andy sassed, “He was up late doing homework and didn’t get enough sleep. Now, if you’ll excuse us…” Andy tugged Spencer’s hand and led him towards the A Building.

Mr. White stood glued to his spot. Spencer giggled and Taylor scoffed.

“Pussy.” Andy whispered so only the two seniors could hear.

“You are what ya eat. Perhaps he should be gay.” Taylor smiled at what Spencer had just said.

“Very funny.” Andy rolled his eyes, but still smiled slightly. He let go of Spencer’s hand to check his phone, “it’s time for third period almost, holy shit.”

Spencer flinched as the back of his hand brushed against his pant leg. 

“Does it still hurt?” Taylor asked him, he nodded and turned his hand to Taylor who saw the small blisters on his cooked flesh.

Andy frowned at the burn, “Want me to take you to the nurse?” He offered.

“Whats queen Ursula gonna do?” Spencer sassed, then he covered his mouth. “Sorry.” He frowned.

“He’s crabby when he’s in pain.” Taylor replied.

“Uright.” Andy laughed, “Uright. But she does have burn cream in there, and when she sees your boo-boo, she won’t be able to say no.” 

Spencer nodded and took to Andys side, taking his hand with his non injured hand, Taylor took Andys other one and they walked to the nurses station.

“We’re a rope.” Andy whispered before becoming serious, “Taylor, i don’t want you to be any more late than you already are. I can take care of him.” He looked up at the blonde boy with wide eyes, “I pwomise.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “A-ah-alright, i guess i’ll catch up later.” He said rounding a corner to the A building.

“Wait!” Andy dropped Spencer’s hand for a moment and followed Taylor. He reached up and kissed his cheek, “See you later, stupid.” He grinned, squeezed Taylor’s hand, and then returned to Spencer, “Oki let’s go.”

Taylor reddened and continued walking, his hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly.

 

“Okay so these are third degree burns my friend.” The nurse said kindly, grabbing the burn cream. Spencer frowned. He inhaled through his teeth as she applied the cream, turning his head to Andy, his eyes filled with tears.

Andy hushed him, gently taking his other hand and toying with his fingers, “Hey. You’re okay. I’m here, and I know it hurts, but it’ll get better in a second, right?” He whispered as soothingly as he could.

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head fall onto Andys shoulder, a single tear falling down as the nurse wrapped his hand and wrote a pass to go back to class for the both of them.

“Wanna skip?” Andy offered so the nurse couldn’t hear, “We could just go to your house and eat food.”

“Please?” He whispered, looking up at Andy with eyes that seemed glazed over.

“Alright. I’ll see if I can get you a note. Just wait here, okay?” Andy smiled and left him to return to the nurse, “Can I get a note to go home? He’s not feeling well. He’s feeling like shit actually.”

“My hand is killing me.” He shouted from the hall.

“Yea, here, do i need to call a parent or…?”

“Nope, you don’t. I live around the corner.” He shouted again, standing up and leaning against the doorway, waiting for Andy. HIs arm above his head causing his stomach to be revealed.

Andy took the note and then left the nurses office, smirking at Spencer. Stupid substitute.

Spencer smirked at Andy, placing his hand on the small of the boys back dangerously close to his behind.

“Come on, let’s go.” Andy hummed, biting his lip and waving the note around.

“Yep, lets go.” He growled.

“Whoa, down boy.” Andy joked. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

“My boy isnt up.” He smiled, looking down at himself.

Andy scoffed and chuckled, “Naughty.” He scolded.

“You could get it up though…” He winked and opened his front door as a dog ran out.

Andy’s cheeks flamed, and he didn’t answer, choosing instead to fawn over the dog, “Hello, puppy.” He greeted, kissing da baby.

“Up boy!” He shouted, as he said up the dog went on his hind legs and hugged Andy over the shoulders.

“A benefit of being kinda short,” Spencer shrugged.

“Asshole.” Andy answered, playing with the dog’s fur and petting it’s head.

“Hes some random stAndy i found the day i met you.” Spencer educated, “his names Andy.” he added.

“Change it I don’t want you moaning your do-” Andy froze, dropped the dog, and covered his mouth. A faint “ohmygod” was heard. Spencer giggled.

“Well i mean, we’ll know im not fucking my dog. Let’s test this theory because i’m not 100% sure.” Spencer winked, welcoming Andy and Andy into the house.

“It’s weird.” Andy whined through his hands, but followed the older boy into the house.

Spencer put his dog out in the backyard and he pulled off his sweater and shirt in one swift pull. He yanked off his shoes.

“Make yourself at home.” He smiled, walking towards his room, motioning Andy to follow him.

Andy took his shoes off and put them beside Spencer’s, whispering “nipples” as they walked.

“Here, sit here.” He said patting on the end-center of his bed.

Andy nodded and sat down, slightly tense, “How’s your hand?”

“It doesnt hurt anymore.” Spencer whispered slightly, leaning over Andy, his hands on either side of Andy on the bed.

“That’s good…” Andy muttered, not meeting Spencer’s eyes. His cheeks went red.

Spencer took his unburned hand and placed in on the center of Andy’s, pushing him on his back, Spencer smiled and bit his lower lip, staring into Andys eyes.

“Oh, jeezus.” Andy mumbled, rolling his shoulders, “Aand I’m falling.” He laughed as he accidentally pulled the two of them to the ground, “I’m so attractive, look at how good i am at flirting and shit.” Spencer chuckled, “Yep, you’re attractive.” He lowered himself against Andy and kissed his lips gently but extensively.

Andy didn’t know what to do with himself. More specifically, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He settled for resting one on Spencer’s hip-stomach area place, and let the senior hold the other.

Spencer smiled through the kiss and sucked on Andys neck, Pushing himself against the younger boy a little bit harder and he began to rock his hips.

“Eager, are we?” Andy whispered, biting his lip, “Are you sure…?”

Spencers body shook, his voice quivering with his speech. “Y-yea i am...i’m very s-sure.”

Andy swallowed, “I, uh… um.” He hid his face, “Jesus, I’m such an awkward loser…”

“Y-You are not.” He said, hiding his face in Andys neck, biting down on his collarbone.

“Yes I- shit.” Andy whispered, “Yeah I am.”

Spencer looked into Andys eyes. “Get on top.” He mumbled with a slight whine in his voice.

“W-what?” Andy’s eyes widened, “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m like, new to this? And also terrible at everything-”

Spencer interjected Andy and pulled the younger boy to the top. “Just move your hips and push down, it’s not that hard. If you’re doing it right you’ll feel it.” He winked.

“I know how to do it, I just know I’ll do it wrong.” Andy muttered, situation himself, “Are you sure? What if i break your dick or something?” He joked.

Spencer smiled and placed his large hands on Andys hips, trying to guide Andy on what to do. After a few moments Andy was sure he knew what he was doing.

*time skip bc YIKES*

“Andy Andy Andy!” Spencer whined loudly, arching his back up.

Andy bit his lip, blushing like a mofo, “Yeah, you really got to change the dog’s name.” He whispered.

Spencers stomach tensed as he nodded. “R-Andy…” He huffed as he came, his face shone bright red, his hair matted to his forehead.

Andy’s face grew ever warmer, “Ah, okay… You good?”

He bit his lip, “mhm” He replied, grinding out the rest of his orgasm underneath Andy.

Andy sighed heavily and chewed on his lip.

“N-nothing from you?” He sighed, still somewhat breathless  
“I dunno if I want to.” Andy admitted, “For some reason it feels… Like… I don’t know. I just… yeah.” he whispered.

“Did you not get it up? We can try something else if you want.” He informed Andy generously.

“I, uh, I did, I just, made it...go...down?”

“Daddy Andy…” Spencer whispered.

“Honey” Andy said, “Honey no.” he laughed and leaned down to kiss Spencer’s cheek, “I’m fine, dude.”

“We gotta get you out of that zone,” Spencer said, sliding out from under Andy and pulling up his pants which had fallen below his ass. He laughed, “Hey Taylor’s coming over, we gonna give him some too or nah?” Spencer winked.

“Oh god.” Andy hid his face, “I dunoo.”

Spencer faked a frown. “But Andyyyyyy…” He pouted, going down on his knees in front of the younger boy.

“Spencurrrrrrrrr.” Called Taylor from Spencers doorway. He smiled.

“Hai.”

“Lets trade spots,” Taylor bit down on his lip and quickly took to Spencers spot in front of Andy, on his knees.

“I’m gonna just go grab some water.” Spencer replied.

Taylor unzipped Andys pants and looked up at Andy for permission to continue.

“Oh fuck.” Andy whispered, but didn’t push him away.

Taylor pouted, “Is that a no?” He asked.

“G-go ahead.” Andy said nervously, “L-like… if you wanna…”

Taylor pulled Andy out of his pants and began to toy with his dick until it was hard enough for Taylor to take it into his mouth. When he did so he bobbed his head back and forth, Swirling his tongue on the tip, letting it hit the back of his throat.

“Fffuck.” Andy whimpered. One of his hands threaded through Taylor’s hair. He whined throatily and tugged, “Shit.”

Taylor groaned and grazed his teeth on Andys member, feeling him pulsate in his mouth.

“Taylor.” Andy begged gently, “Fuck.”

“Mh?” Taylor noised questionably as his mouth began to fill. Taylor drank Andy in, pulling away as Andy finished and licked his lips, kissing Spencer on the mouth as he took his water and walked into the livingroom.

Andy groaned and leaned his head back, pushing his hair out of his eyes, “Y’all are so… forward.”

“Yoooooou loved it!” Taylor shouted from around the corner. Spencer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pointing at Andys crotch. 

“You’re still out to the world...daddy.” He said, walking away.

“I’m not daddy.” He muttered, putting himself away and thinking about murder.

“Wanna watch something?” Spencer asked, sitting next to Taylor with the remote in one hand, his second sandwich in the other.

Andy grumbled something unintelligible and curled up on the corner of the couch.

Taylor frowned. “Are you okay? I hope i didnt hurt you…” He started.

“You didn’t.” He said, “I’m just dumb.”

“Nah, you arent.” Taylor said, Spencer nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I am.” Andy shrugged, “And you’re very… not.”

“I’m blonde, im pretty dumb.” Taylor replied. Spencer took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes widened as he agreed once again.

“Bitch,” Taylor exclaimed, slapping Spencers arm.

“Oh jeez.” Andy giggled.

Spencers face reddened as he smiled innocently. “Popcorn?” He asked, swallowing the last bite of his third sandwich.

“Pig.”

“Oink oink Andy.” He laughed, getting up to throw his paper plate in the trash.

“Did you know pigs have corkscrew dicks.” Andy commented casually.

“Lets see if mine is…” He started, standing in front of the TV, unzipping his pants. Taylor leaned forward, a wild grin on his face

“Oh.” Andy whispered. He shrank down slightly, face reddening.

He teased by wiggling his pants down slightly, but quickly pulled them back up and zipped them up.

“Oh.” Taylor frowned.

Spencers face showed a small amount of upsetness

"Andy not getting off when i fuck him but Taylor comes and suddenly he’s moaning like a whore what kind of bullshit…” He mumbled.

Andy huffed, slightly offended, and then smirked, “I sowwy. I could make it up to you…?~”

Spencer gave a crooked smile. “What do you have in mind?”

He bit his lip and tilted his head down, shyly looking up at the senior through his hair, “I dunno~”

“I dont want to take it too far but…”

Andy bit his lip, looking at Spencer innocently, waiting.

“I could…” He scoffed and took Andy’s hand, leading him to the kitchen, sitting him on a chair and crouching between his legs.

“Oh I thought i was doing stuff to you-” Andy laughed, “Oh well. I won’t complain, unless… nevermind.”

“You already got me off, i couldnt get you off so now i’m mad about it.” He said matter-of-factly as he unzipped Andys pants and began stroking his cock slowly and picking up the pace.

“Mrrph.” Andy whimpered, “Oh…”

Spencer stood up unzipping his pant and letting himself spring out. He positioned his dick against Andys and ground them together, his face made of utter concentration.

“Ohshit.” Andy groaned, reaching out to grip Spencer’s arms, “Fuck.” He purred.

Spencer captured Andys mouth, leaning against him, his hips forcing all the way down and moving back and forth.

Andy grunted and kissed Spencer back hard, groaning pathetically into his mouth. He pulled away and hissed, “I hate yall.” 

“I hate you too.” Spencer growled, biting Andys ear and getting off of him. He adjusted his clothing, zipped up his pants and walked back to sit next to Taylor.

Andy put himself away and snarled, “Get back here, you little shit.” He growled.

Spencer poked up his head and looked at Andy. “Ok.” He got up and walked back over to him.

Andy reached up and kissed him, softly, differently from what his voice had implied. He pulled away for a second, “I don’t hate you.” He whispered before kissing the taller boy again.

“Mh.” He replied during the kiss and nodded.

“I really don’t hate you.” He mumbled, reaching down to rub Spencer through his pants.

Spencer whined and nodded, biting his lip.

Andy smirked and casually unzipped his pants, tugging him free and getting him hard, “So… Can I ask what you would like me to do?~” he hummed.

“I-I-I dont know but i want you.” Spencer said quietly.

“That’s helpful.” Andy grumbled, “Come on~”

He chuckled, “Bl-low me.” He smiled, looking at himself in Andy’s hands.

“Mhm. That’s what I thought.” He teased, sliding to his knees. He bit his lip and toyed with Spencer’s COCK.

He huffed as his breath hitched in his throat. “Mh.” he said, moving his hips opposite of Andy’s hand movements.

Slightly nervous, but still trying to be seductive or whatever, Andy ran his tongue up Spencer’s length, smirking at the sounds emitted.

Spencer entangled his fingers in Andys red hair, grunting and moaning. His face getting redder by the second.

Andy purred softly, sending vibrations through Spencer's body. He kitten-licked the tip, smirking. Spencer inhaled and clenched the hair in his hands, his stomach began to tighten. Andy slid his lips around Spencer's cOCK and suckled gently before pulling off. 

"Dare you to be loud..." He whispered before going back down.

"B-bite it and ill do it" he replied shakily

Andy smirked and nibbled on his tip before taking his gentle bites all the way up and down Spencer's length. He moaned at first and then yelled his name loudly. Andy hummed and ran his tongue up and down Spencer's dIKC

"A-Andy I'm going to...im going to cum." He whined

Andy giggled and sucked on him, "do it"

He whimpered and pushed himself farther into Andys mouth as he came down the younger boys throat

Andy grunted softly and swallowed around him, "Good boy..."

Spencer pulled himself out of Andys mouth and put himself away shakily

Andy stood up, licking his lips, "Are we even, love?" He hummed, leaning forward to kiss Spencer's perfect, fabulous, sharp, amazing jaw.

"mh yeah we are" he replied, stretching his neck up

"can we Netflix and not chill now?" Taylor begged

"Let's be friends... With benefits. We can chill. .. and Netflix. " Andy sang casually. Returning to his spot on the couch and curling his legs up beneath himself.

"we're only friends?" Spencer pouted

"sounds like I'm throwing out the rings" Taylor whined

"It's a song, dumbo." Andy huffed.

"oh" Spencer laughed

Andy shook his head, smiling gently, and made himself more comfortable, "What are we watching?"

I feel like watching sausage party" Taylor replied

"Gross." Andy grumbled.

Chill- And Netflix

Andy yawned, nuzzling into the arm of the couch and watching the screen lazily, not really paying any attention. Honestly, he wanted to fall asleep.

“You okay?” Taylor whispered, careful not to wake up the sleeping Spencer. Lord have mercy on anyone who did that.

Andy nodded, yawning gently, “Jus’ a little tired.”

“Well, his parents are out tonight, they’ll be back in the afternoon tomorrow, you want me to set up his bed?” he asked. “Him and i can crash out here.” He added.

Andy grunted and shook his head, “no. Come cuddle me, bitch.”

Taylor pushed the sleeping boys head off of his shoulder and scooted towards Andy. He picked him up and cradled him like a child, Andy’s head on his chest.

Andy settled himself, shifting to better nuzzle into Taylor’s chest, “You’re warm.” He whispered. Taylor smiled and placed his chin on the top of Andy’s head as he leaned back and the seat reclined. He switched off the television. “Goodnight love.” He whispered.

Andy hummed and kissed Taylor’s neck softly before returning to cuddling him, “G’night…”

TIME TO WAKE UP BITCHES

Taylor was woken up by the thump of Spencer rolling off of the couch and onto the floor. Spencer jolted awake in surprise.

“AWAKEN!” He shouted as the slammed his leg on the coffee table. “OWOWOW!”

“Will you shut up?” Taylor whispered loudly.

“Maybe!” Spencer whispered back.

“Loud ass.” Andy whispered, turning to look at Spencer. 

Spencer gave a grave, straight face and then busted up. “I don’t know what i’m doing. Food anyone?” He offered. Taylor looked down at Andy.

The youngest boy mumbled nonsense and nuzzled into Taylor again, yawning softly.

“He’s having a big fat plate of steaming nope not today.” Taylor laughed. Spencer smiled softly, “What about you then..honey?” He said as gayly as possible.

“Fag.” Andy whispered.

“And you aren’t?” Taylor whispered to the sleepy boy as he pecked his lips.

“Mm.”


End file.
